Labyrinth of Heart
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Aku jatuh cinta. Dan inilah kisah cinta pertamaku.


**Labyrinth of Heart**

* * *

_"I don't need to reach your ears, you are defending_

_I don't need to fill your heart, this is my ending_

_All I need is all the pain hidden inside you_

_That's my only way to mend in the end."_

Vocals by: Hatsune Miku/JoyDreamer (English version)- Crime and Punishement

( (http/)(/:)(www).(youtube).watch?v=vtltY65wnOw)

* * *

Inilah saatnya aku berharap aku mati.

Atau paling tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Pidato kepala sekolah benar-benar membosankan. Intinya kami harus lebih waspada, kan? Tapi kepala sekolah membuat pidatonya kelewat panjang padahal ia sebenarnya hanya mengulang hal yang sama. Kebocoran gas yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di Tokyo memang patut dikhawatirkan. Tapi tak perlu paranoid. Pemerintah pasti punya caranya sendiri untuk mencegah jatuhnya korban. Aku yakin pencegahan itu tak perlu sampai melibatkan seluruh siswa berbaris di lapangan sambil terpanggang teriknya sinar matahari di pertengahan Juli. Menyebalkan, kalau saja ruang aula sedang tidak direnovasi. . .

Aku membuka sebuah sms masuk, sebuah wajah tersenyum padaku. Seperti senyuman malaikat, senyumnya menular meski itu hanya sebuah foto. Suasana hatiku sepenuhnya berubah. Meski tak ingin meninggalkan perhatianku dari wajah manisnya, aku akhirnya membaca kalimat di bawahnya.

'Besok Minggu kita kencan. Temui aku di depan patung Hachiko. Awas jika kau terlambat!'

Aku tertawa. Gadis ini benar-benar seorang Tsundere. Mungkin lain kali aku harus menggoda sifatnya itu.

"Hei, Len. Len!"

Aku mendongak. Terkejut. Wajah kesal Nero membuatku bingung. Barulah saat aku sadar semua perhatian tertuju padaku aku segera memasukkan ponsel dan meminta maaf.

Kepala sekolah berdehem dan melanjutkan pidatonya.

"Ya ampun. Kau ini benar-benar parah, Len-kun". Gerutu Kaiko yang berbaris tepat di samping kiriku.

"Benar, tuh. Bisa-bisanya tertawa saat kita mau jadi keripik panggang. Tadi kupikir kau sudah nggak waras." Timpal seseorang di depanku, Piko.

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta maaf." Balasku defensif. Kaiko tiba-tiba terkikik.

"Jadi, siapa itu tadi?"

"Heh? Apanya?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Itu loh, orang yang baru mengirimimu sms. Jarang banget ada yang bisa buat pangeran sekolah kita tertawa seperti tadi. Pacar ya?"

Ucapan Kaiko tadi membuat suhu wajahku meningkat drastis. Aku membuang muka dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Eh? Jadi benar ya?"

Piko ikut-ikutan terkejut.

"Sejak kapan? Dia anak sekolah ini, nggak? Kelas berapa? Dia manis, ya?" Berondong Kaiko antusias. Aku mundur selangkah, sesak karena semangat Kaiko yang mendadak meningkat.

"I-itu.."

"Ayolah, nggak usah malu-malu! Beritahu, dong! Beritahu! Beritahu! Beritahu! Beri-"

"Yang disana! Kalian bisa tenang tidak!"

Microphon kepala sekolah masih mendenging nyaring meski jeritan para siswa sudah tenang. Kepala sekolah menatap lurus padaku. Matanya merah dan lelah. Ada kantung di sekitar matanya. Dua alisnya bertaut membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat sempurna. Nafasnya memburu. Beberapa helai rambut violet yang panjang lepas dari ikatan ekor kudanya. Jelas, pasti aku yang akan disalahkan. Tamatlah sudah riwayatku.

* * *

"_Tadaima_."

"Loh, Len? Kok lesu?"

Aku hampir-hampir terlonjak dari tempatku berdiri saat mendengar suara itu. Rin, saudari kembarku, tengkurap di atas sofa sambil memegangi majalah fashion. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri di hadapanku sambil melipat tangan.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu tadi? Apa kau tidak suka aku pulang, Len?"

Rin adalah saudara kembarku. Banyak yang bilang kami kembar identik termasuk almarhum orang tua kami. Tapi sejujurnya, aku kurang setuju. Rin dan aku sangat berbeda. Rin atletis dan mudah bergaul. Tapi aku tidak, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membaca buku-buku seharian di perpustakaan dan memasak. Dua hal yang sangat Rin benci.

Sejak setengah tahun lalu Rin pindah ke Amerika untuk mengikuti Camp khusus untuk anak SMA yang berbakat dalam bidang atletik. Rin sangat beruntung. Itu karena ia menguasai hampir semua bidang olahraga. Walau di awal-awal dia sempat terganggu karena nilai akademiknya tidak memenuhi persyaratan.

"Bukan begitu." Kataku sambil melepaskan sepatu. "Aku hanya terkejut."

Rin menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Itu saja?"

"Itu saja."

Aku meraih kotak teh dalam kulkas dan menyesapnya. Aroma teh membuat sendi-sendiku serasa berubah menjadi jel. Rin juga sudah kembali ke posisi santainya, kali ini dengan majalah game.

"Mana kulit coklatmu?" Tanyaku. Anehnya itu mengejutkannya, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah marah. Lagi.

"Kubuang ke laut!"

"Haha, sudah kuduga kau albino! Meski lima puluh tahun kauhabiskan di Amerika, warna kulitmu takkan berubah!"

Rin melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajahku.

"Kau juga sama, Bodoh!"

Aku menyimpan rasa geliku untuk diriku sendiri. Tak baik rasanya mendorong Rin sampai seperti itu. Jadi sebagai permohonan maaf akan kubuatkan steak kesukaannya untuk makan malam kami.

Malam itu suasana makan malam kami terdengar lebih riuh. Rin banyak menceritakan pengalamannya. Mulai dari kawan seasramanya yang datang dari Nigeria yang memanggil dirinya Kitty, juga si perenang SeeU yang tak pernah sekalipun Rin kalahkan. Ada juga Gumi, petenis yang datang dari Kansai. Rin memberitahuku dia berharap dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka, aku mengamininya dalam hati. Syukurlah ia punya teman-teman yang baik. Giliran Rin bertanya bagaimana pengalamanku, aku meminta maaf padanya. Kukatakan semuanya berjalan normal seperti biasa. Atau, yang jika diterjemahkan dalam kamusnya; sangat membosankan.

"Len." Panggilnya. Aku mendongak dari makan malamku, tapi Rin tidak melihatku, ia sedang memperhatikan kalender di seberang meja.

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita ke makam Miku?"

Rin melirikku, was-was. Permintaannya barusan lebih mirip pertanyaan. Aku bebas menolak. Atau tidak menjawab. Tentu saja.

Miku Hatsune adalah teman masa kecil kami. Ia meninggal saat musim panas tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu tak satu pun dari kami pernah menyebut namanya. Dan mendengar nama itu sekarang membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku hanya terdiam. Rin menerimanya sebagai jawaban. Suasana menjadi hening hingga kami tidur di kamar masing-masing.

* * *

Ini adalah hari Minggu. Dan aku kesiangan!

Aku mengumpat terus-menerus. Untung Rin tidak sedang di rumah. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Sepertinya ia sudah pergi cukup lama. Mungkin menyapa teman-temannya.

Sudahlah, masalah seperti itu akan kupikirkan belakangan. Yang penting aku tidak boleh terlambat.

Dan-Ah, aku melupakan sarapan. Sudahlah.

* * *

Dia berdiri tepat disamping patung anjing Hachiko. Persis seperti janjinya. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat marah. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang salahku, sih.

"Kau terlambat dua puluh menit empat puluh empat detik! Bagaimana penjelasanmu untuk ini, Len Kagamine?"

Bahkan detiknya juga. . .

Aku masih mengatur nafas. Berlari kemari memang tak ada gunanya, toh tidak akan banyak mengubah angka-angka yang ia hitung.

"Maaf. . "

Aku yakin, 'maaf' juga takkan terlalu berguna.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu."

Tuh 'kan?

"Nah, kalau gitu kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku mengalihkan topik.

"Taman ria." Ujarnya singkat.

Dan disanalah kami akhirnya berada. Sudah sepuluh wahana yang kami coba. Salah satunya adalah Jet Roller Coaster yang ekstrim. Aku bersumpah pacarku terus-terusan menjerit ketakutan meski akhirnya ia tak mengakuinya.

"Belikan aku gula kapas, takoyaki, taiyaki, es melon soda-"

"Hei, hei, apa nggak berlebihan tuh?" Tanyaku menghentikan pesanan fantastisnya.

"Tidak apa, 'kan? Mumpung sedang disini." Ujarnya riang.

"Tapi nanti kamu gendut, loh."

Dia membeku.

"Minggu kemarin kamu ribut berat badanmu naik, 'kan?"

"Ah! Diam! Itu kan dulu! Sekarang aku juga olahraga. Makan sebanyak apapun takkan membuatku gemuk."

Ha? Apa benar?

Tetes demi tetes berjatuhan diantara kami. Serentak kami mendongak. Langit yang tadinya cerah dan sedikitpun tak berawan berubah menjadi mendung ganas. Dalam hitungan detik hujan deras sudah mengguyur taman ria.

Kami berlindung di bawah pintu sebuah wahana. Aku melepaskan jaketku dan menaruhnya di pundak pacarku. Ia terkejut. Lalu mendongak. Kilauan senyumnya membuatku terpesona. Dan tanpa sadar, seperti biasanya, aku juga ikut tersenyum.

"Mau mencobanya?"

Pandanganku mengikuti apa yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuknnya yang lentik. Itu mengarah ke wahana tampat kami berlindung.

Labirin cermin.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan lalu menggenggam tangannya. Meremasnya sebentar sebelum menariknya masuk. Di dalam begitu gelap. Hanya cahaya redup bewarna biru yang menemani perjalanan kami. Aku mengeratkan genggaman kami yang terpaut. Takut jika kehilangannya dalam jebakan cermin-cermin.

"Hei," panggilnya, suaranya lembut dan menenangkan, "kau baik-baik saja."

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Tidak tampak seperti itu bagiku." Ujarnya kalem. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Berdebat dengan diriku apa aku harus mengatkan hal jujur. Kuputuskan aku akan lakukan yang terbaik.

"Bukan apa-apa, ini hanya apa yang diucapkan Rin. . ."

Mendengar nama itu matanya melebar dan berbinar. Ups, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahukan ini padanya.

"Rin sudah pulang?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?"

Lagi-lagi aku berdebat. Lebih gelisah daripada sebelumnya.

"Ini soal Miku." Bisikku pelan. "Rin ingin aku ikut mengunjungi makamnya. . ."

Dia berhenti. Aku juga. Dia tahu siapa Miku. Dia berbalik dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahku. Kedua ibu jarinya mengusir air mata yang mengalir di ujung mataku.

"Dan apa kau menolaknya?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Jadi kau menerimanya?"

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng.

"Kau masih belum bisa menerima kematiannya?"

Aku menyandarkan wajahku di pundaknya. Menguburkan wajah, menangis, mengangguk. Aku benar-benar lemah. Aku tahu itu.

"Jangan." Ia mendorongku pelan. Memaksaku untuk menatap mata hijaunya.

"Seharusnya kau menerimanya, Len."

"Kenapa?" Suaraku lemah akan emosi.

"Dia akan terus terluka melihatmu seperti ini."

"Miku. . . terluka?"

Dia mengangguk. Sekali lagi menyeka air mataku. Lalu melepaskan genggaman kami dan berlari ke lorong cermin.

"T-tunggu!"

"Temukan aku, Len."

Aneh sekali, dia sudah menghilang. Hanya suaranya yang menggema. Tapi aku terus berlari, mengabaikan fakta bahwa lorong cermin ini sangat membingungkan.

Aku melihatnya! Disana! Ia memandangiku sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, jangan-" Tapi itu hanya cermin. Bayangan itu berpindah lagi.

"Len," panggilnya "bagimu aku ini apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Teriakku. Berlari mengikuti suaranya lagi. "Sudah jelas, bukan? Kau pacarku."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja." Teriakku spontan. "Hentikan ini! Ayo pulang!"

"Kalau kau mencintaiku. Berhentilah mencariku, dan keluarlah."

"Aku takkan keluar dari tempat ini tanpamu! Aku tahu kau ini payah soal arah."

Dia tertawa, suaranya bagai denting lonceng.

"Bukan labirin cermin, Len. Tapi labirin hati. Lupakan Miku, kau mencintaiku, bukan? Kau harus lepas darinya dulu agar kau bisa sepenuhnya mencintaiku.."

Tidak bisa! Aku ingin meneriakkannya. Tapi tenggorokanku tercekat. Mataku basah. Dimana dia?

"Kumohon jangan pergi!" Teriakku putus asa. Seperti pecundang pada umumnya, aku terjerembab diatas lantai.

"Jangan pergi." Aku duduk terisak. Mengulang-ulang kalimat itu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Sebuah suara terdengar sangat dekat. Kedua tangan memelukku dari belakang. Kehangatan tubuhnya seketika menenangkanku.

"Aku akan selalu di hatimu." Bisiknya kemudian. "Aku hanya ingin kau melanjutkan hidupmu. Kau membuat Rin khawatir, kau tahu?"

"Kau benar-benar takkan meninggalkanku?"

Dia tertawa lembut, membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Asal kau melupakan Miku."

Rasanya sulit untuk memilih pilihan itu. Meski itu benar dan ia berhak memintanya. Malahan, aku harusnya sudah sejak lama melupakan gadis itu. Melanjutkan hidup, seperti katanya tadi.

"Tidak. Kau pasti akan pergi, Miku."

Miku mengecup pelan ujung kepalaku.

"Tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Len"

Mataku yang basah kembali berkaca-kaca. Ingatan kelam itu kembali. Sakit.

"Kalau saja saat itu aku sempat menolongmu..." Belum selesai aku mengatakannya, Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan tetap mati bagaimanapun juga. Meski bukan karena kebocoran gas seperti waktu itu. Itulah yang disebut takdir."

Takdir.

"Kau membenci takdir, Len?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan berat.

"Ya, karena itu kita berpisah."

Dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku lalu lagi-lagi menempelkan bibirnya disana.

"Aku tidak. Karena takdir kita bisa bertemu, saling mencintai. Dan, juga karena takdir itu yang membuat keinginanku menjadi nyata."

"Apa keinginanmu?"

"Mencintaimu sampai mati." Lagi-lagi dia tertawa. Aku membalikkan tubuh, marah karena ia tertawa disaat seperti ini. Jadi kubalikkan tubuhku dan menatap langsung wajahnya. Tapi bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari matanya yang indah seperti emerald. Dia menangis. Dia sama sakitnya denganku.

Akulah yang bodoh disini. Aku hanya peduli dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku tak peduli perasaan Rin, atau bahkan Miku. Miku pasti juga menderita.

"Kau sudah mati."

Mata Miku melebar. Lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar."

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku."

"Ya, aku juga. Sampai mati."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak akan pernah." Miku menggeleng. "Selama kau mengingatku. Berbahagialah, Len. Dengan orang yang akan kau cintai suatu hari nanti. _Sayonara_." Miku tersenyum, senyum yang lebih indah dari saat kami bersama-sama.

Lalu dia menghilang.

* * *

Tadaima : Salam yang menandakan kau sudah pulang ke rumah

Sayonara : Selamat tinggal (Diucapkan kepada orang yang takkan pernah lagi kau temui)


End file.
